Episode 8334 (3rd March 2014)
Plot With Carla due back from Paris, Peter goes to collect her from the airport. Peter and Tina are sad that they will see less of each other now. Dev is in a cynical mood on his 50th birthday. Jason spots Tony and Liz kissing in the Street. Gary considers disappearing until the Phelan situation has blown over but Owen tells him it's a bad idea. Stella invites Dev for a drink at the bistro to mark his birthday. He accepts, reading it as a date. Owen tries to cheer Gary up by pointing out that Phelan will want to forget the incident as he won't want what happened with Anna to get out. Steph moves in with Tina, quickly taking over the flat with her belongings. Helping her move in, Steph's brother Luke fancies Tina. Gary is relieved when Phelan turns up at the building site although his car is only being returned from being serviced. His absence is noted by the other labourers. Jason is cold to Liz and Tony. Upset over Peter and feeling pushed out by Steph, Tina drinks alone at the bistro. Michelle makes her join her and Carla. Dev thinks he's got lucky when Stella invites him back to hers. When they get there, Dev tells her how much she means to him and goes to kiss her, when everyone jumps out and he realises he's misinterpreted the situation. Gary is convinced Phelan is dead. Valerie Phelan turns up asking Gary and Owen where her husband is. Cast Regular cast *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tom - Luke Harris *Mechanic - Joe Ransom *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Mill conversion site Notes *First appearance of both Aadi and Asha Alahan since 2nd December 2013, and last until 1st October 2014. *First appearance of Luke Britton. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary fears Phelan is dead, and matters are made worse when Valerie arrives at the mill wanting to know where her husband is; and Carla returns from Paris. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,500,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes